the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Place Empire (film)/Credits
Full credits for Place Empire. Logos Opening Twentieth Century Fox Regency Enterprises and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with TSG Entertainment A Chernin Entertainment / John Cohen Production A Steven Spielberg Film Place Empire Closing Directed by Steven Spielberg Produced by John Cohen Clark Spencer Peter Chernin Screenplay by David Silverman Chris Meledandri Christopher McQuarrie Story by Kirk Wise Executive Producers Chris Williams Bob Persichetti Executive Producers Ralph Eggleston Jill Culton Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Jan Roelfs Edited by William J. Caparella Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music Composed by Henry Jackman Ryan Reynolds Will Smith Maya Rudolph Robert Downey Jr. Amy Poehler Jenny Slate Brain Cox Awkwafina with Robert Schneider and Robin Survin Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Visual Effects Supervisor Jill Brooks Co-Producer Darla K. Anderson Associate Producer Christina Steinberg Art Director Timur Bekmambetov Character Designer Laurent De la Chapelle Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez A Steven Spielberg Film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Andrew Stockman First Assistant Director Steven Soderbergh Second Assistant Director Talia Portman Cast TBA Fabrication by Ironhead Studio Makeup Effects by Gregory Nicotero & Howard Berger, KNB EFX Group Storyboard Artists Tom Ellery Lauren MacMullan Bob Scott McKenna Harris Steven Markowski Toby Shelton Michael Herrera Nicole Mitchell Jeremy Spears Kendelle Hoyer Ken Morrissey Samantha Vilfort Nancy Kruse Natalie Nourigat Simon Thelning Sylvia Hyo-ji Lee Carlos A. Romero Lissa Treiman Luis Logam Fawn Veerasunthorn Additional Storyboard Artists Paul Briggs Brian Kesinger Raymond S. Persi Ryan Green Normand Lemay John Ripa Don Hall Joe Mateo Dean Wellins Sunmee Joh Leo Matsuda Chris Williams Lead Character Design Laurent De la Chapelle Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Lead Visual Development Artists Jill Culton Steve Martino Shiyoon Kim Karey Kirkpatrick Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Heneveld Visual Development Artists Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Hrivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Character Technology Development Artists Monty LaBueno Steven T. Seagle Ted V. Miller Chris Meledandri Duncan Rouleau Jin Kim Shiyoon Kim Ben Juwono Teny Issakhanian Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Character Design, Specialty Costume & Props by WETA Workshop Second Unit Post Production Music Score Choir Tamara Bevard Karen Hogle Brown Hayden Eberhart Carrah Flahive Amy Fogerson Harriet Fraser Ayana Haviv Jennifer Haydn-Jones Callista Hoffman Elissa Johnston Kasondra Kazanjian Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Adriana Manfredi Cindy Marty Jessica Rotter Karen Whipple Schnurr Elyse Willis Holly Sedillos Nike St. Clair Nancy Sulahian Kimberly Switzer Kristen Toedtman Suzanne Waters Michele Hemmings MLDPS Visual Effects Supervisor Shiyoon Kim MLDPS Animation Supervisor Henry Jackman MLDPS Visual Effects Producer Laurent De la Chapelle MLDPS Visual Effects Executive Producer Nicholas Stoller Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Jane Austen Wendy Seddon Joe Belschner Rob Bredow Ted Kennedy Brandon Lawless Joy H. Chung Dave Matthews Surfacers Frédéric Bonpapa Docali Hakmaoli Erika Dumont Wandier Unkalope Junko Kim Eric Walters Lucas Schwimmer Riggers Rita Ryack Victor Chaga Kiajio Yeiro Ted Matthews Stephen Lafleur Wehner Lord Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Layout Artists Jennifer Sambu Longe Jin Kim Marianne Doncieux Alexandre Saint Martin Jean-Christophe Poulain Timothy Peterson Ian Johnson Animators Kate King Christopher Kracker Bex Taylor-Klaus Richard Alexander Alexander Verbitskiy Rebecca Wilson Bresee Akshay Oswalt Shane Rabey Laurent De La Chapelle Michael Meier William Richard Matthew Eberle Sam Kowalczyk Iker J. de los Mozos Randell Rodriguez Randy Thom Ricardo Jost Resende Sarah Sues Jamie Chung Gwen Stacy Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Johann Francois Coetzee Jonah McConaughey Quanjiaha Schurekami Twantiye Undukopye Soline Stempniewicz-Bejuy Heidi Sundberg Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher B. Gyllenhaal Peter Ramsey Patrick Cohen Humberto Francisco Rosa Guillermo Molina Lenka Zuckova Pipeline Artists Gary Summers Harry Miller Paiman Kalayeh Diana Rodriguez Ian Farnsworth Glenn Ficarra Alan Coniconde Lighting & Compositing Artists Harry Gundersen Eric Larivée Ianiro Osborne Christina Raymond Cunningham John Davis Nacho Blasco Dominguez Walt Hakeem Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Jean-Claude Kalache Damiel Dell'omodarme Jonathan Fletcher Moore Kent Beyda Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Michael R.W. Anderson Carlos Benavides Christopher Dedrick Janet Healy Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Rebecca Wilson Bresee Christopher Miller Michael Lachance Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Mike Mitchell Matthew Murphy Addison Tucker Christopher Kent Erickson Mike Huang Valerie Morrison Allen Gonzales Dan Hermansen Marianne Camille Gorczyca Alan Meyerson Peter Lord Christophe Clermont Jose Guinea Montalvo CG Effects Artists David DeJuan Jeffrey Boudreaux Wanda Hamilton George Kuruvilla Christopher Stephanopoulos Guillaume Sabres Dana Jurcic Steve Boeddeker Gabriel Kane de La Chesney Vincent Loeffler Dave Krieger Dan Villarreal Scott Taylor Jim Gingrich Digital Matte Painters Sandy Dong Pablo Helman Jared Stern Ian Lee Nicolas Kim Tim Miller Andy McQuan John Bell Ben Sanders Eric Stonestreet Diana Williams Rotoscope Artists Jean Louis Dreyfus Gabriel Martinez Andres Rodriguez Gary Phillips Phil Mickelson Felix N. Rizzo Visual Effects Coordinators Christian Kambey Sébastien Masino Frédéric Rodriguez Jean-Georges Martinez James Axel Marlin Cohan Ralph Eggleston Dan Ziegler Visual Effects Editorial Larry Lawrence Laura Millar Johanna Todesco David Peifer Christopher Letterman Juan Pope Tim Burton Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists Kevin George Matt Hunt Greg Jonkajtys Adrian Millington Gaelle Morand Damian Steel Sam Stewart Digital Artists Raine Anderson Joe Bailey Jason Barlow Marc Beaujeau Duncan Blackman Christopher Bolwyn Gregory Bossert Kirstin Bradfield Luke Byrd Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastider Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Gerald Gutschmidt Drew Harrison TC Harrison Wendy Hendrickson Bryan Horvat Jiri Jacknowitz Celia Jepson Keith Johnson Ryan L. Jones Daniel Kole Charles Lai Kevin Lan Kate Lee Seunghun Lee Christine Li Kyle Long Mike Marcuzzi Marcel Martinez Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Gustav Melich Tory Mercer Abel Milanes Betancourt Shawn Monaghan Lauren Morimoto Katie Morris Patrick T. Myers Khatsho Orfali Brian Paik Thaddeus Parkinson Henry Peng Alexander Poei Kevin Reuter Anthony Rizzo Rene Segura Ryan Sluman Aleksander Szkudlarek Shivas Thilak Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Blaine Toderian Marie Tollec Kate Turner Michael Van Eps John Walker Michael Wang David Washburn Darrin Wehser Alex Wells Barry Williams Sai Win Myint Oo Keiji Yamaguchi Production Support Florence Bouchard-Lepage Tim Chrismer Rebecca Forth Laura Franek Gisela Hermeling Brenda Huey Erin Jurevic Karen Kelly Spencer Kent Peter Leber Danielle O'Hare Hanna Price Melissa Roberts Trevor Walker Ryan Wiederkehr Paul Yanez Technology Trent Bateman Igor Boshoer Stephen Bowline Michael Dippery Dado Feigenblatt Victor Frenkel Nicole Galaz Phil Hom Jeff Mills Mark Nettleton Stephanie Pichel Mike Potoczny ILM Executive Staff Vicki Dobbs-Beck Greg Grusby Cassandra Kaiser Gretchen Libby Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Samantha Rocca Megan Wong Rachel Smyth Meghan O'Brien Catherine McQuaid Valeria Di Gabriele Abhishek Kemkar Vamsi Meduri Sheldon Castelino VFX Editor Luke Botteron Lead Digital Artists Alan Hernandez Alex Clarke Bensam Ginanasigamani Bryan Litson Buhas Mohammedunny Dan Breckwoldt Hubert Chan Ken Beauchamp Kishore Boloor Marilyne Fleury Mauricio Valderama Patrick Harboun Ranajoy Kar Richard Spriggs Samundeswari Vaidhyanathan Wade Wilson Digital Artists Lisa Gonzalez Joaquin Gutierrez Arnaud Pecqueur Leigh Van Der Byl Tom Reed Swati Malu Lince Francis Bharath Ediga Prasad Subramanian Muthyala Krishnaiah Ashwani Patel Jeevith Suryakanth Sandeep Roy Rick Curts Avichai Shachar Michael Mellor Nathan Thomas Francesc Izquierdo Peter Rabel Michael Gomes Carl Jackson Desiree Ryden James Burke Paul Faulkes Kevin George Stephane Keller Tadaomi Kawasaki Carlo Balassu Graham Ashworth Alec Geldart Jadrien Cousens Alyssa Zarate Carlos Balila Rohit Agarwal Pier Lefebvre Sean Samuels Will Earl Taylor Lenton Ross Krothe B. Allan Toellner Sam Leung Jean-Paul Rovela Taeyoung Kim Sagar Adokar Shrikant Jain Mahesh Ravilla Venugopal Arobindan Ramkumar R Pavan Kumar Bairoji Allison Clarke Alex Lama Navia Joel Tong Jesus Garrido Guisado Jaymie Lam Ian Parra Patino Aylwin Fernando Eric Andrusyszyn Steven Davies Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Shane Wicklund Jamie Tilston Lucian Boicu Manuel Valdez-Mendia Anthony Barcelo Caleb Clarke Sreejith Venugopalan Balaji Parthiban Visual Effects by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators Dennis Blakey Todd Boyce Todd Dufour Antoine Durr Brett Ellis Brian Gazdik Stuart D. Gordon Dean Alexander Grubb Jaymie Miguel Cezar Niculescu Andrew Paules Robert Charles Thomas Rémy Torre Jun Watanabe CG Lighting Artists Dan Dixon Frederic Durand Jim Hillin Isaac Irvin Kenny Jackson J.T. Lawrence Sean Claude Rivet Bill Spradlin Dann Tarmy Genevieve Yee Digital Compositors Eric M. Beaver Kevin Bouchez Dan Cobbett Gareth Dinneen Michael Harbour Mike Ocoboc Francis Puthanangadi Bob Roesler Jean Frederic Veilleux Deborah Wiltman Visual Effects by Illumination Mac Guff Lead Digital Artists Stanislas Abelanet Matthieu Bijaoui Fanny Cabé Eric Carme Nicolas Crochet Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Jean Lamoureux Yannick Lasfas Yann Madec Valentin Michel Leslie Murard Kassandra Olivier Pablo Penchansky Romain Privat de Fortunié Beranger Roussel Quentin Sauvinet David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Digital Artists Michael Alcover Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Charlie Aufroy Albert Barba-Cunill Thomas Berkane Arnaud Berthier Sandy Bienvenut Abel Blouzon Yoann Bomal Quentin Bouillet Xavier Brault Raphaela Burdis Carlos Cabanilles Gustavo Calle David Carrière Erh-Lei Chai Axelle Cheriet Guillaume Copin Jean-Christophe Craps Simon Cuisinier Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Gerald Dedel Moise Hergaux-Essame Bastien Fagoo Nicolas Faucheux Andrea Ferrara Kevin Franczuk Michaël Friedrich Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Aude Guilbourt Laurence Guidou Sébastien Guidou Benoît Guillaumont Guillaume Herent Marc Hervouet David Hill Antonie Kinget Ringo Klaoschinsky Michael Kim Charlotte Kristof Francis Lacogne Antony Lacordaire Florent Leibovici Nastassia Le May Clément Le Quéré Rebecca Liu Edu Llobera Nicolas Lorsner Rudi Loïai Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Julien Madar Clélia Magurno Haidi Marburger Pierre Mariné Géraud Martin Davide Maugeri Alexandre Melquiond Mathieu Menard Nicolas Menard Clarisse Merle Frederic Merle David Minguez Olivier Montero Helder Pereira Guillaume Petit Annike Pienaar Thibault Pissot Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Monica Rois-Ramirez Léo Rouabhi Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Lukasz Rzeszot Corentin Sacre Thomas Saez Ludovic Savonnière Giovanni Scoz Girardi Jim Sweeting Clémentine Tronel Adrián Villarino Production Support Anthony Bonnard Sandra Boucher Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Carmen Cones Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Audrey Gallego Marie Greff Annie Hua Mathieu Krysztoforski Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Emilio Mansilla Matthieu Martiny Julian Mifsud Auriane Prédour Olivier Prigent Bruno Roberto Romain Silva Macedo Arnaud Tisseyre Illumination Mac Guff Executive Staff Mathilde Chambras Alison Mann Marie Pancrazi Amélie Chicoye Jean-Jacques Benhamou Louis Lopez Corto Rudant Visual Effects by Blur Studio Stereo Conversion by Legend 3D Lead Stereo Artists Brad Banda Jared Buford Nicolas Casanova Andrew Farris Kathryn Fay Eric Heaton Kim Henry Brian Hong Adam Lauwers Kimberly Martinez Summyr Montesanto Ken Nelson Wendy Nguyen Adam Quattrociocchi Ryan Ramsey Andrew Rhinehart Wessley Summers Craig Thompson Raymond Trimm Valeri Vidakovic Tyler Wheeler Eddy Wolfson Stereo Artists Tovonaina Andriamampionona Prabesh Aryal Jeffrey Au Alan Bartholomew Kaela Beals D.J. Becerral Jessica Bell Scott Bellamy Sydney Benedet Chris Bloom Rochelle Brown Matthew Burrows Wade Butler Sarah Canale Hui Cao Nicolas Casanova Chad Cutler Samuel Darnell Leonardo Delaney Peter Dorosz Timothy Fagbenro Benjamin Figueroa Alana Fleming Anthony Galati Corey Goodwin Philip Gordon Jessica Grimshaw Kim Hickey Wilson Ho Jameson Hoang Will Holmes Quan Jiang Ying Jiang Daniel Lee-Poy Shae Lepere Michelle Lo Kendrick Macnaughton Laura Massingham Ruben Mejia Carlos Morales Lee Murray Michael Newcomer Glenn Osgood Eion-Ray Patterson Garrett Pedde Austin Ramsey Janine Razon William Reges Sade Ricketts Agustin Rios Alejandro Rubio Caitlyn Salmon Julius Santos Liscar Scott Karl Sevilla Joshua Smith Alicia Spilka Matthew Swanton Alanna Tai John Tyson Ryan Vaillancourt Bekka Vermey Matthew White SiSi Xu VFX Production Coordinators Christian Acuna Philip Marvin Safiya Mason Patrick Kolodziejski Legend (Henan) Digital Technology Co., Ltd. Stereo Conversion by Gener8 View-D Stereo On-Set Dailies by Pinewood Additional Dailies Services by PIX System Technical Support Ron Hernlund Daniel Salcedo Garrett Cox Shau Ping Hsu Ian Martin Matt Braunstein Bradley Harding Songs Coming soon! Soundtrack Available on Special Thanks Jeremy Bailenson Dee Bradley Baker Jane Buckingham Cory Doctorow Jeremy Fry Hal Hickel Kenneth Kenyon Haixiang Liu Manuel Martinez Cindy Millicano Ana Morales James Ryan Mullins Alexa Nieblas Karen North Mary Anne Schmitt Speidel Cody Cameron Tom Cohen Eric Fineman Ben Lusthaus Ian McQue Andrew Swett Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09510) ©2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Regency Enterprises, Inc. TSG Entertainment Finance, LLC and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making the authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits